


Dorothea

by Cait1in



Series: song inspired fics [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Evermore - Freeform, F/M, Famous, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Mentions of Taylor Swift, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait1in/pseuds/Cait1in
Summary: loosely based off? inspired by the song Dorothea on Evermore.Claire is a popular youtuber/travel vlogger. she got her start posting about traveling with her uncle around the world. for there first time in years she is going to one of the only places she ever considered home. Scotland. and she is hoping to run into an old flame, Jamie Fraser.Jamie is an aspiring musician with his band Mac Dubh in scotland while working at the family whiskey business. he never expected his song Dorothea to blow up. and all thanks to the person that it is about. Claire.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: song inspired fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120406
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Dorothea

*ch 1 is just a little intro to claire... i had this idea listening to this song in the car and how the story links to tis the damn season and had to get it down. new chapters should be longer than this*

Claire Beachump, a travel vlogger for the past five years, started her live stream on instagram and watched the number of viewers climb as she made sure her phone is positioned right.

“Hey my doves, I thought I’d do a quick q&a or whatever while I do my skincare routine because I’m bored. So ask away.”She read the incoming flow of comments looking for good questions. “OH! And also I have an update for my next trip at some point.” 

She went through her routine answering questions about the products, her life and everything. While washing her face Claire started to hum the melody to the song that had been stuck in her head on a loop for the past two days. 

_“Hey Dorothea Do you ever stop and think about me?...  
...You got shiny friends since you left town  
A tiny screen's the only place I see you now  
And I got nothing but well wishes for ya…”_

The song took up every thought she had, dissecting the lyrics, saying them over and over again, in his voice, wondering about him, and replaying the video, focusing on the feeling in his eyes and how good he looked. She thought that the song just had to be about her, _right?_

As she patted her face dry, trying to choose another question, she mouthed the words to one, and she instantly regretted it. Everyone saw her see it. She had to answer it. _Fuck._   
It's not like he doesnt deserve the recognition. It's a good song and it's always been his dream. What would he think if he found out she was going to promote him? Would he thank her or say he wanted to do it on his own without her help? _Fuck it._

“Um, the song I was humming is Dorothea by Mac Dubh, it's been stuck in my head for a few days. You should check it out.” 

someone asked her to add it to her spotify playlist, so she said she would. 

Thank god she was done with her nightime skincare routine, Claire was tired, and that question and talking about Jamie through her off. 

She ended her livestream talking about her next trip, “So yeah, I think I’m gonna be in Scotland next week, exploring major cities and attractions and hopefully some relatively unknown places as well. I’m excited. I'm not sure how many of you know but I kind of lived in Scotland when my whole travel blogger journey started when I was like sixteen and I havent been back in a minute. It’ll be nice to go back to what i considered my home and share it all with you! Bye!”


End file.
